


Календарь на Рождество

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Рождественский ромком о том, как Кайло Рен и Армитаж Хакс работают вместе на пожарной станции, а еще снимаются для благотворительного календаря с обнаженкой.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Календарь на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Efah за терпение и ежедневное ожидание этой истории.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).

— Хакс!

Его громко окликнули из коридора, и Хакс от неожиданности чуть не свалился на диванчик, на котором только что успел с удовольствием растянуться. Ночная смена выдалась тяжелой, он не был уверен, что доедет до дома в таком состоянии. К тому же по всем правилам он должен был дождаться Рена и сдать ему пост. Чертов выпендрежник мог в любой момент накатать на него жалобу Сноуку, и тогда прощай квартальная премия.

Хакс поморщился, представляя, как их с Милли вышвыривают с очередной съемной квартиры, и задумался, что уж проще переехать прямо в часть. Тут есть душевые, столовка и жуткий диванчик в комнате отдыха, а большего отставной офицер и желать не мог. Но Милли, скорее всего, будут пугать все эти сирены, да и пора перестать врать хотя бы самому себе. Армитаж Хакс уже практически жил на работе и не знал другого дома.

Рен ворвался в комнатку отдыха так стремительно, что чуть не снес по дороге вешалку для одежды, на которой висела только куртка Хакса, но даже так она опасливо качнулась и все-таки устояла. Хакс подумал, что должен брать с нее пример и оставаться непоколебимым. Конечно, из его положения, снизу вверх, хмуро смотреть на высоченного Рена было сложно, но он честно старался.

— Ты уже отметился в журнале? Хорошо, ситуация ночью была следующая: сильное возгорание в двух кварталах отсюда, небольшая проблема с проводкой в больнице, и у миссис Фигг кошка опять…

— Хакс, — прервал его Рен, выставив руку вперед и смотря так свирепо, словно это Хакс ходил потихоньку и все поджигал на их пути. — До Рождества всего две недели, а эти ублюдки уже начали распродажу.

— Распродажу чего? — на какую-то секунду Хакс замешкался. Кажется, сегодня Рен злился не на него.

— Календарей, — Рен произнес это как нечто самоочевидное, и подозрения Хакса побежали по новому кругу. Он явно не оправдал надежд своего сослуживца. По правде говоря, они работали на равных, командуя своими сменами, и ничем не были обязаны другу другу. И все же Рен считался любимчиком начальника станции.

— Адвент-календарей? — рискнул предположить Хакс. Конечно, вопрос был глупым.  
Адвент начался уже давно, взгляд Хакса метнулся к столику, где лежала коробка с календарем Митаки. Дофельд каждый день торжественно вскрывал «окошко» и доставал по конфете. Благо Митака сидел у них на звонках, иначе бы парни уже давно разворошили его коробку — исключительно шутки ради и потому что со своими нужно делиться. До сих пор Хакс умудрялся быть равнодушным ко всей этой предрождественской суете. И ему казалось, что здесь они с Реном хоть в чем-то сходятся.

— Думаешь, «пилоты» размениваются на шоколад? — Рен уже снова чуть ли не кричал. — Они в ноябре сделали гребаные календари с обнаженкой и теперь продают на всех ярмарках. Ради благотворительности.

Тут уже побледнел Хакс, мысленно понимая, насколько гениальным был этот ход, и прикидывая общую сумму дохода.

— Это значит, что…

— Да, — уже бесстрастно произнес Рен, — это значит, что у Органы будет повод выделить им в следующем году больше финансирования.

Ходило множество слухов на станции о том, что, несмотря на разные фамилии, Рен приходится сыном этой самой чиновнице из мэрии. Хакс в личное дело не заглядывал, но даже ему было интересно, почему Рен так ревностно относится к «пилотам» и их главному — Дэмерону. Между станциями, работающими в разных районах, существовало негласное соревнование. И в самом деле, когда к «штурмовикам» Хакса в ходе какой-то оптимизации ресурсов присоединили «рыцарей» Рена, дела его станции пошли в гору. Но вслух бы он ни за что это не признал.

— Ерунда, не важно, что они заработают пару долларов за порнографию. Мы здесь занимаемся реальным делом, рискуя жизнями и…

Его вдохновенную речь снова прервали. На этот раз Рен просто заткнул ему рот рукой, и от возмущения Хакс успел лишь втянуть воздух ноздрями. Ладонь привычно пахла въевшимся запахом гари вперемешку с обычным мылом. Наверное, это и был запах Рена. Не то чтобы Хакс часто к нему принюхивался, но сам замечал, что пахнет примерно так же.

— Кажется, ты не понимаешь масштабов, Хакс. Ей важны не деньги, а идея: благородство души и прочая хрень. Все мы тут тушим пожары, а вот обнажить свои причиндалы ради бездомных и сирот не каждый может.

Хакс с удивление посмотрел на Рена, который все еще зажимал ему рот. Он и не думал, что тот умеет пользоваться иронией или, еще хуже, сарказмом. Наверное, его взгляд был слишком выразителен, так как Рен все же убрал руку.

— Сноук не допустит, чтобы их станция победила, ты же знаешь. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, и докажем мэрии, что «пилоты» не стоят и выеденного яйца, Рен.

Кажется, Хакс только что пытался успокоить Рена, но кто бы успокоил его самого. В предпраздничные дни работы у них предсказуемо прибавлялось.

— Вот именно, организуй общее собрание сейчас же. Мы должны распределить месяцы. Потом нам на смену, так что на тебе же фотограф и студия.

Рен, как обычно, не просил, он приказывал, как будто Хакс и без него не догадался бы, что стоит делать. Если бы он и правда был настроен делать какой-то нелепый благотворительный календарь.

— Что? У нас нет времени заниматься подобным! — Хакс практически выплюнул это в лицо Рену. Он устал, он должен покормить Милли и завалиться спать в своей квартирке, а не бегать по городу в поисках фотографа за две недели до Рождества.

— Я поговорю со Сноуком, отберем двенадцать человек из обеих смен и отъедем на пару часиков. Мы, конечно же, тоже участвуем. Я беру себе январь.

Хакс не выдержал и показал уже в спину будущему «мистеру январю» довольно неприличный жест.

**~*~**

В глаза будто насыпали песка, и если бы не толпа подчиненных перед Хаксом, то он обязательно бы схватился за что-нибудь крепкое рядом.

Рядом стоял Рен и, словно пригвоздив взглядом присутствующих к полу, вещал, что ждет добровольцев, готовых сфотографироваться для благотворительного эротического календаря. Парочка «штурмовиков» восприняли предложение с воодушевлением и даже принялись улюлюкать, пока не наткнулись взглядами на суровое лицо Хакса. Он все еще надеялся, что идея не найдет отклика среди парней станции и ему не придется со всем этим возиться.

Подвела Фазма. Единственная девушка в команде, стоившая в деле многих «штурмовиков», его правая рука и заместитель. Фазма, которую в полном обмундировании можно было легко принять за мужика-пожарного.

— Мистер Рен, а для девушки найдется место в вашем календаре?

Ее вопрос прозвучал так, что Хакс поспешно начал сочинять ответ о возможном притеснении женщин на их участке. Хотя в работе это было как раз не так. Фазма первая кидалась в огонь.

Вот и сейчас она смотрела прямо в пропасть.

Кажется, даже Рен опешил на какую-то секунду. Только за это Хакс был готов расцеловать Фазму на глазах у всех, вопреки профессиональной субординации и своим предпочтениям. В конце концов, ему всегда нравились брюнеты.

— Конечно, у «пилотов» в календаре эта мелкая девчонка, Рей. Мы же гордимся своими девушками тоже.

Ответ Рена заставил Фазму довольно улыбнуться, и после этого посыпались другие вопросы. Насколько обнаженными они будут сниматься, можно ли привести на съемки девушку и стоит ли сделать групповое фото на память. Оставив Хакса разбираться со всем этим, Рен демонстративно увел «рыцарей» на смену.

Хаксу пришлось самому отвечать на вопросы страждущих (фотографии будут в пределах разумного, никаких посторонних на площадке и групповое фото по желанию) и оставить на доске с заметками список для желающих ввязаться в это все еще сомнительное предприятие.

Не на что особо не надеясь, Хакс вписал их с Реном в первые две строчки и благополучно уехал домой отсыпаться.

**~*~**

К счастью для некоторых, у Хакса был выходной. Иначе бы все «штурмовики» уже по третьему кругу отрабатывали срочный вызов на полигоне, а сам Рен вряд ли бы отделался разбитой губой.

Проснувшись в довольно спокойном, близком к блаженному, состоянию, первым делом Хакс принял душ, покормил Милли и лишь затем проверил телефон. Несчастный древний смартфон разрывало от звонков и сообщений в различных мессенджерах, благо он простоял весь день на беззвучном режиме. Рен сначала деловито интересовался, нашелся ли фотограф, затем — может ли Хакс организовать студию именно на определенный день (потому что у «рыцарей» точно не будет смены), и требовательно звал срочно на станцию, так как Сноук в кои-то веки появился на рабочем месте во плоти, а не только дистанционно по скайпу.

В последнем сообщении Рен выражал, мягко говоря, надежду, что Хакс представит ему кандидатуры парней (и девушки) для отбора. Если быть точным, Рен хотел убедиться, что Хакс уже все выполнил менее чем за шесть часов.

Конечно, в армии драли шкуру и не так. Если бы Хакс захотел, то чертов календарь лежал бы на столе у Сноука к завтрашнему вечеру. И все же у него были принципы, например, такой, что с его мнением тоже надо считаться, он здесь не рабочая лошадка.

Так что, долго прождав Рена вечером у входа в станцию, Хакс лишь заехал ему по лицу, сорвал список с доски и швырнул им в Рена. Гордо удалиться вдоль освещенной праздничными гирляндами улицы не дал оклик Сноука:

— Мистер Хакс, задержитесь!

Хакс медленно выдохнул и развернулся, надеясь, что Сноук не успел застать его маленькое представление.

— Мистер Рен проинформировал меня о вашей совместной инициативе, очень похвально, очень.

Хакс кинул недоверчивый взгляд на Рена, который, очевидно, представил план с календарем начальству как их совместное детище. И либо он хотел как-то выделить Хакса тоже, либо подставить его, если что-то пойдет не так. Учитывая, насколько нереально было в кратчайшие сроки реализовать подобный проект и еще заработать кругленькую сумму, во втором сценарии событий Хакс был уверен на девяносто девять и девять десятых процента. Одну десятую он малохольно припас для рождественского чуда.

Рен смотрел прямо на Сноука, никак не реагируя на уже начинавшую кровоточить губу. Хакс поморщился, когда почувствовал в глубине души что-то похожее на раскаяние в содеянном и острое желание загладить вину. Нет, этот излишне требовательный придурок заслужил.

— Жаль, что до самых праздников я улетаю на конференцию, — тем временем продолжал вещать Сноук своим скрипучим и крайне мерзким голоском. Уж лучше бы просто позвонил, вживую видеть его лишний раз не хотелось. — Так бы я, конечно, тряхнул стариной и принял участие. Так сказать, показал бы пример молодежи.

Сноук рассмеялся своей якобы шутке, и Хакс в знак вежливости дернул уголком губ. Действительно, очень жаль, что мир не увидит дряблой и обвисшей кожи их начальника. Возможно, это было бы самое опасное в мире оружие массового поражения.

— Я уверен, что у мистера Хакса все под контролем. Мы оба лично проследим за тем, чтобы календарь вышел в срок и по продажам побил рекорд «пилотов».

Хакс растерялся. Он не знал, чем возмущаться больше: тем, что Рен опять за него все решил, или тем, что тот дает пустые обещания. Но армейская привычка сработала — он получил приказ, который следовало исполнять. Обойти «пилотов» под самый конец года считалось уже делом чести.

— Очень хорошо, — Сноук потерял руки и ехидно подмигнул Хаксу: — Ваши фото я, конечно же, тоже буду с нетерпением ждать.

— Сэр, — Хакс заставил себя кивнуть вслед уходящему начальнику и еле заметно выдохнул, расслабляясь. Рядом все еще стоял Рен, но с его присутствием в своей жизни Хакс давно смирился.

**~*~**

В ночь перед съемками Хакс снял напряжение в туалетной кабинке клуба, методично вбиваясь в чей-то податливый рот. За слегка отросшие черные волосы было так легко ухватиться и направлять. Хакс предпочитал быть сверху, управлять и командовать случайными любовниками. Вернулся домой он вновь один.

Он почти не выспался, но на синяки было плевать. Митака говорил что-то про визажиста при студии. Затесавшийся в их ряды совершенно непригодных моделей, этот парень с удовольствием предложил себя Хаксу. На самом деле, судя по заискивающему взгляду, Митака и лег бы под него, но, на счастье Хакса, ограничился тем, что взял на себя организацию фотосессии для календаря. Через знакомых и друзей в считанные дни были найдены студия и фотограф, а смены на станции переставлены так удачно, что Рен и его «рыцари» едва успевали принять душ, чтобы вовремя оказаться на площадке. Хакс торжествовал и планировал со следующего года начать обращаться с Митакой более уважительно.

Судя по тому, что творилось в студии, энтузиазм их секретаря оказался заразителен. Парни громко гоготали, поигрывали мускулами и не отнюдь не стеснялись своей наготы. Они толпились в ожидании своей очереди, а фотограф уже устанавливал первый фон. Хакс поежился и плотнее закутался в черное строгое пальто, которое носил вот уже лет пять. Оно прекрасно скрывало все недостатки его фигуры, точнее, ее отсутствие. Хакс не мог похвастаться бицепсами и шестью кубиками пресса. Конечно, он, армейский офицер в прошлом и глава отряда пожарных сейчас, заботился о собственном теле, но неудовлетворения отсутствием рельефной мускулатуры это не отменяло.

На него налетела стайка девушек и принялась суетливо раздевать. Неудивительно, что его «штурмовики» пребывали в таком приподнятом настроении. Он буквально остался лишь в боксерах и майке, когда его усадили в кресло перед рядом зеркал с яркими, бьющими прямо в глаза лампочками. Мимо прошмыгнул Митака, таща за собой зачем-то целый моток гирлянды. Наверное, их фотограф расстарался с декорациями. Митака показал в зеркало Хаксу большой палец и, не сказав ни слова, убежал. Это был первый раз на памяти Хакса, когда тот не маячил рядом и не тараторил под ухом.  
В соседнем кресле довольно вальяжно расположилась Фазма. Накинутый сверху легкий халат смотрелся на ней уже так непривычно, что Хакс боялся представить, что будет, когда она его снимет. По крайней мере, он знал, что никто из парней приставать к ней не отважится.

— Босс, — они кивком поприветствовали друг друга. Фазмой уже занялась девушка, начав намазывать лицо каким-то кремом. Рядом с Хаксом же материализовался симпатичный блондин.

— Доброе утро, — он буквально ворковал с ним, и Хакс вопросительно приподнял бровь. Это его визажист? Он хоть кисточку в руках держать умеет?

— Какие волосы, а профиль!

Блондин осмотрел его с одной стороны, затем с другой, по-хозяйски повертев лицо Хакса за подбородок.

— А вот с этим надо что-то делать, — он сморщился и потрогал залитые гелем пряди.  
Хакс не изменял своей прическе, разумно решив выглядеть на фото хоть в чем-то пристойно.

— Просто припудрите его и займитесь следующим, — за спиной, словно из ниоткуда, вырос Рен. В зеркале Хакс заметил, как тот недовольно зыркнул в сторону блондина и чуть задержался взглядом на лице Хакса. От этого Хакс слегка поежился в своем кресле. Хорошо, что длинная майка прикрывала все, что надо.

**~*~**

Пока снимали «штурмовиков» и «рыцарей», блондин успел-таки слегка растрепать волосы Хакса. Как он выразился, «для небрежной укладки». Снять майку ему приказали до этого («иначе испортишь прическу, дорогуша»), и Хакс пожалел, что не взял такой же халат, как у Фазмы. Он растер руками плечи и инстинктивно продолжал прикрываться хотя бы ими. То, в чем он собирался сниматься, еще не выдали, так что Хаксу оставалось лишь приглядываться к, так сказать, обмундированию, парней. Некоторые вольготно себя чувствовали полностью голыми, прикрывая все важное шлангами или касками, другие (в основном «рыцари») имели совесть завернуться в какие-то тряпки.

Когда рядом закончили красить Фазму, которую в этот момент Хакс даже не узнал бы, она встала и легко скинула с себя халат. Под ним оказался вполне себе бронебойный лифчик и что-то вроде подобия трусов. Не то чтобы у Хакса была возможность поближе познакомиться с женским бельем.

Когда высоченная Фазма на еще более высоченных каблуках прошагала до места съемки, кто-то из толпы присвистнул, и она не глядя просто показала им довольно неприличный жест.

Хакс усмехнулся про себя: его заместитель была великолепна. И, наверное, стоило проводить всю эту хрень с календарем только ради того, чтобы эта девушка буквально расцвела перед камерой.

— Уверен, она тебя полюбит, — Рен снова появился, словно по волшебству. Он стоял в одних штанах, облокотившись на столик. Его мощный оголенный торс уже был расписан узорами, похожими на угольную пыль. Хакс поймал себя, что хочет провести пальцем по этому великолепному прессу, лишь затем, чтобы убедиться, что она настоящая.

— Кто полюбит? — вместо этого довольно хрипло спросил он.

— Камера, — Рен произнес это почти без раздражения. Хакс готов был поспорить на сотку, что тот злился бы, если Хакс внезапно оказался фотогеничнее Рена. Но сейчас он словно подбадривал его.

— Это всего лишь фото для календаря, — как можно небрежнее бросил Хакс и откинулся на спинку кресла. Раз уж он тут сидит в одних трусах и смотрит снизу вверх на этого Рена, который шикарен даже в измазанном углем виде, то терять последние остатки собственного достоинства он не намерен.

«Это провал», — думал Хакс, семеня на точку, которую ему указал фотограф. Он, как мог, прикрывал руками собственное достоинство, так как из всей одежды для съемок ему выдали лишь чертов жилет, который и на форму пожарного-то мало походил.  
К его счастью, большинство парней уже удалились в соседнее помещение, где был накрыт небольшой фуршетный стол по случаю завершения съемки. После Хакса, кажется, оставался лишь Крейг.

Умирая от жары под лампами и стыда перед остающимися в студии людьми, Хакс безуспешно пытался балансировать на кубе одной ягодицей, дабы прикрывать ногой хоть что-то и при этом выполнять указания фотографа насчет его разнузданной фантазии в позировании.

«Это ради победы над “пилотами”, — повторял он себе, как мантру. — Доказать Сноуку нашу преданность делу».

Где-то между пятнадцатым проклятьем в адрес Рена, Митаки и всей мэрии сразу и мыслью о том, что этот календарь он не откроет никогда, фотограф наконец отпустил его, очевидно, осознав бесплодность попыток вытащить из него хоть каплю сексуальности. Вероятно, его месяц вообще придется переснимать с кем-то другим, и Хакс мысленно застонал, прикинув бюджет. Это в его планы не входило, но, кажется, пара последних кадров должна быть неплоха.

— Следующий!

— Сэр, — рядом мялся Митака и с тревогой поглядывал то на фотографа, то на Хакса. — Следующим должен был быть Крейг.

— И в чем проблема, позовите его.

Хакс слегка приосанился, вновь почувствовав свою власть. Скоро эта затея с календарем благополучно завершится провалом, и он вернется к своим непосредственным обязанностям. Например, тушить огонь и спасать людей от самих себя.

— Его сегодня не будет, сэр. Он сломал ногу на прошлом вызове. Кошка миссис Фигг…

— И вы не смогли найти ему замену, — перебил Хакс, констатируя факт.

Он был очень разочарован в Митаке и смотрел так сурово, что тот весь сжался. Даже в откровенно голом виде Хакс не растерял авторитет начальника, это обнадеживало.

— Я думал, что у тебя все под контролем, — Рен, словно чертова супермодель, плавно подошел к ним и, усмехнувшись, сложил руки на груди, все такой же обнаженный и перемазанный углем.

Благо после своей съемки он все же нацепил штаны. Хакс вообще не хотел сейчас думать, как выглядел Рен без них. Наверняка, неприлично великолепно, во всяком случае он деликатно отвернулся, когда снимали Рена. Они все же в первую очередь коллеги, а не потенциальные любовники. Определенно нет.

— Так и есть, — Хакс развернулся к нему и только потом осознал, что в порыве гнева забыл прикрыться. К черту, прикрывайся он хоть сейчас, выставил бы себя еще большим посмешищем. И так уже доказал Рену, что не в состоянии без задоринки организовать якобы благотворительную фотосъемку (или в его случае — переложить это на чужие плечи). Оголиться публично не казалось уже настолько постыдной вещью, как этот провал. — Мы всегда можем использовать два твоих снимка, уверен, что Сноук не будет возражать.

Хакс, правда, пытался подколоть Рена, но тот даже не отреагировал. Вместо этого продолжал внимательно его изучать (словно не хватило уже всех тех взглядов, которые преследовали Хакса за день).

— У меня есть идея получше, — и, кивнув фотографу, Рен шагнул под софиты.

**~*~**

С обложки на него смотрел сияющий во всех смыслах Митака. Их секретарь, обмотанный лишь в гирлянду и кое-где прикрытый мишурой, радостно улыбался прямо в камеру. Выглядел он, надо признать, соблазнительно — если бы у кого-то вставало на милую ходячую ель.

— Рождество хорошо продается, босс, — Фазма прошла мимо Хакса и дружески хлопнула его по плечу. Он уже минуту стоял над стопкой свеженапечатанных календарей и скептически ее оглядывал.

— Я просто удивлен, что на обложке не Рен, — пробурчал Хакс и отошел заварить себе кофе. Старая кофемашина задребезжала и выплеснула ему подобие эспрессо. Вздохнув, Хакс напомнил себе, что дополнительное финансирование их станции не помешает.

— Небось решил оставить сладкое на десерт, — равнодушно пожала плечами Фазма и принялась заполнять формуляр на новое оборудование. Она неизменно брала на себя эту функцию в конце года, справедливо полагая, что единственная замечает неисправность каких-то вещей. Хакс не мог с ней поспорить.

— Ты уже видела остальные месяцы?

Календари были упакованы в пластиковые конверты, и Хакс никак не мог решиться разорвать один такой, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Его снедало любопытство, так как чертов Рен взял отбор фотографий на себя. Это здорово ударило по самолюбию Хакса, и он решил придерживаться тактики игнорирования календаря вовсе. Но вот он, лежит прямо у него перед носом и олицетворяет собой будущий полный провал в деле продвижения их станции.

— Да, они неплохи, — не отрываясь от формуляра, ответила Фазма, но затем ехидно добавила: — Завтра воскресенье, если вы помните, босс.

— И что, по воскресеньям уже не случаются пожары? — Хакс поймал себя на мысли, что оставил чашку с кофе и теперь нервно вертит верхний из стопки календарь в руках. На задней стороне календаря отсутствовала привычный анонс картинок. Лишь витиевато выведена подпись: «Пожарная станция номер один. Порядок во всем. С Рождеством!». Как патетично, наверняка Рен согласовал это со Сноуком, но явно не собирался рассказывать об этом Хаксу.

— Все модели обязаны присутствовать на ярмарке, прямой приказ Сноука. Начнется продажа календаря, — Фазма поморщилась из-за какой-то кляксы на формуляре. В другой раз Хакс обязательно бы сделала ей указание переписать его, но сейчас он сосредоточенно доставал календарь из упаковки. Если ему придется завтра краснеть перед толпой граждан, то он должен знать, за что.

— Октябрь, — подсказала ему Фазма, очевидно, бросившая формуляр и наблюдающая за тем, как Хакс судорожно перелистывает календарь в поисках собственной фотографии.

— Серьезно? Это потому, что я рыжий? — фыркнул Хакс, не ожидая от фантазии Рена ничего иного, и открыл нужный месяц. Он замер, разглядывая себя. Это не было нелепо, скорее стильно. Хакс смотрел прямо на себя, грациозно восседающего на кубе. Жилет прикрывал тощие ребра, зато удачно согнутые где надо ноги и руки с проявившимися на ними мышцами добавляли образу мужественности. Хакс с фотографии томно смотрел из-под выбившейся пряди волос. Он выглядел так, словно продает парфюм или нижнее белье, если бы это самое белье все же было на нем. Его полностью оголенное бедро выглядело симпатично, он не мог этого отрицать, даже несмотря на бледность кожи. И самое главное, нигде не намека на его член, лишь из под жилетки торчал правый сосок, но вряд ли бы он кого-то возбудил.

Хакс перелистнул кадендарь до января. Рен предсказуемо шикарно смотрелся на фотографии. Он не обмотался в шланг, но так удачно держал в правой руке топор, что с этого ракурса тот прикрывал все важные места. Тем более в основном хотелось смотреть на его сильную грудь, ноги, прослеживать пальцем переплетающиеся по ним узоры угольной пыли. Хакс вспомнил, как на съемках она уже заворожила его. Сейчас он бы не прочь был остаться с этим календарем один на один.

— Босс, советую заглянуть в май, — Фазма кашлянула, напоминая, что Хакс, вообще-то, находится в общественной зоне. Он на автомате открыл календарь там, где она сказала.

На фотографии они стояли вдвоем с Реном. Это была та самая безумная идея, с которой Хаксу пришлось согласиться за неимением прочих. Они спасали календарь, а лично Хакс — свою шкуру перед Сноуком.

На переднем плане стоял Рен спиной к камере, и Хакс все еще не был уверен, что его шикарная и абсолютная голая задница прошла бы цензуру, печатай они календарь большим тиражом и с официального разрешения мэрии. Хакс стоял позади Рена, лицом к нему, Рен расставил ноги так, чтобы одной прикрывать Хакса. Он повернул голову к нему, показывая зрителю лишь часть лица, в то время как Хакс смотрел прямо в камеру. Кадры отсняли меньше чем за минуту.

— Расслабься, — хрипло шепнул ему тогда Рен, стоя нагишом и неприлично близко к нему. Член Хакса заинтересованно дернулся, и в панике он прервал съемку. Хакс не мог допустить, чтобы у него встал на Рена прямо при всех. Причем присутствие самого Рена его нисколько не смущало, и Хакс осознал это лишь сейчас, здесь, с календарем в руках.

— Босс, прием, — Фазма помахала перед его глазами рукой. — У нас вызов, слышите сирену?

Календарь так и остался брошенным на столе в комнате отдыха, раскрытый прямо на мае.

**~*~**

На ярмарке было многолюдно, слишком шумно и пахло выпечкой и карамелью. Митака оживленно оглядывался и чуть ли не притопывал рядом с их палаткой. Хакс сохранял невозмутимость, стоя рядом и наблюдая, как Фазма ловко продает календари. Стопка рядом с ней уменьшалась на глазах. Митака подзывал к палатке народ, а «штурмовики» и «рыцари» вовсе разбрелись по площади. Хакс, правда, надеялся, что они собирались выполнить его приказ и найти парочку покупателей из дальних уголков «Галактики», даром сегодня рождественская ярмарка проходила под эгидой NASA и праздник смешался с темой космоса. До чего же нелепо.

— Как дела с продажей? — что ж, хотя бы Рен имел совесть поинтересоваться обстановкой непосредственно у него, а не требовать отчета у Фазмы или Митаки. Хотя последний явно был занят тем, что флиртовал с одним, как надеялся Хакс, потенциальным покупателем.

— По моим прогнозам, продадим до вечера всю партию, — Хакс позволил себе довольную улыбку.

— Мало, по моим сведениям, «пилоты» уже заказали дополнительный тираж, — Рен хмурился, и Хакс забеспокоился. Ему было важно доказать Рену, что тот может на него положиться.

— Я уже отправил сообщение в типографию, через два дня нам привезут две партии, — это был несколько самонадеянный план, но похоже, Рождество и правда неплохо продавалось. Точнее, судя по тому, как восторженно пищали девушки у их палатки, — голая задница Рена. Хакс как можно вежливее попросил их убраться куда подальше, если они уже совершили свою покупку, и дать возможность остальным в очереди это сделать. Нет, он не ревновал, просто заботился о прибыли.

Рен никак не отреагировал, стеклянным взглядом уставившись ему за спину. Хакс нервно обернулся и стиснул зубы, завидев, кто к ним приближается.

Дэмерон вел за собой мелкую девчонку и этого парня, Финна. Последний как-то проработал пару дней под началом у Хакса, но затем сменил станцию, якобы под предлогом близости к дому. Фазма еще после называла его предателем: похоже, пыталась сдружиться с ним, но тот сбежал, поджав хвост. Хакс знал о странном юморе своих парней, но тому же Митаке это не мешало работать со «штурмовиками» бок о бок.

— Рен, — поприветствовал его кивком Дэмерон, упорно игнорируя Хакса, будто на станции служил лишь один начальник смены.

— Дэмерон, — бесстрастно отозвался Рен.

— Говорят, вы украли нашу идею с календарями? Надеетесь хоть как-то обратить на себя внимание мэрии и семьи, да, Рен?

Хакс метнул взгляд на руки Рена — тот сжал кулаки, — и Хакс, зная пылкий нрав коллеги, вынужден был спасать ситуацию. За драку посреди ярмарочной площади Органа их по головке точно не погладит. И без разницы, кто спровоцировал конфликт, она все равно обвинит первого нападавшего, будь это и ее собственный сын.

-— Наивно полагать, что календари для благотворительности — твое личное изобретение, Дэмерон, — Хакс инстинктивно встал перед Реном, оттесняя того подальше от «пилотов». Так у него будет меньше шансов дотянуться через Хакса кулаком прямо по этой смазливой мордашке.

— Да вы же ни черта не знает о благотворительности, — выплюнул Финн. — Только притворяетесь честными и благородными.

— Странно, я полагал, что благородство — это в том числе преданность коллективу и присяге, — Хакс не жалел никого. Если бы он побольше знал о девчонке, то и ей бы сказал пару ласковых слов. В данный момент все они виделись ему лишь помехой на пути к новой кофемашине и одобрению Сноука.

— Вообще-то, вы все давали одну присягу, — встряла девчонка. — Бен, между нами нет никакой разницы, так к чему это соперничество? Уверена, что тетя разделит бюджет как должно.

Кто такой Бен и почему Рен так резко отпрянул подальше от них? Хакс едва успел задуматься, их прервало объявление о начале соревнования по стрельбе мешочками с тестом.

— Идем, Рей, я выиграю тебе медведя, — Финн попытался увести девчонку, взяв за плечо, но она толкнула его и засмеялась:

— Смотри, как бы я не надрала тебе задницу.

— Может, разберемся мирным путем?

Дэмерон вопросительно взглянул на Рена и кивком позвал его за собой. Что хуже всего, Рен неохотно, но пошел за ними, жестом показывая Хаксу, чтобы тот оставался у палатки с календарями и следил за продажей.

Спустя полчаса он вернулся хмурый и чуть взмыленный, и Хакс не мог поверить, что такой человек, как Кайло Рен, уступил выскочке По Дэмерону. Но затем Рен всучил ему белого плюшевого медведя и криво улыбнулся. Сегодня победа осталась за ними.

**~*~**

— Ты был прав, — Хакс отстраненно погладил Милли, которая пригрелась у него на коленях. В комнате отдыха мигала лишь гирлянда на маленькой елочке в углу, и Хакс надеялся, что это не та самая, в которую был завернут голый Митака.

Рен расположился рядом на диване и потягивал безалкогольный грог. Канун Рождества, как-никак. Они оба вызвались дежурить, отпустив парней по домам. Фазма жила недалеко и обещала в случае экстренного вызова тут же примчаться, прихватив парочку «штурмовиков».

Сноук на праздники в город не вернулся, ограничившись поздравительной рассылкой по электронной почте, которую и поздравительной-то назвать можно было лишь с натяжкой. Так что сейчас Хакс и Рен были ограничены лишь уставом и совестью. По случаю праздника оба фактора они единодушно послали куда подальше. Хакс считал, что это достижение с его стороны: проигнорировать устав. Совесть он потерял давно, когда начал все чаще думать о том, чтобы трахнуть коллегу.

— Я всегда прав, — Рен ухмыльнулся и поставил чашку с грогом прямо на пол у дивана, прекрасно зная, что это несколько раздражает Хакса. — В чем на этот раз?

— Идея с календарем, — Хакс поморщился, когда Милли с наслаждением выпустила когти прямо ему в ногу. У его кошки был колючий характер, но ведь говорят, что какой хозяин, такое и животное.

Официально мэрия примет решение о бюджете лишь после нового года, но Митака удачно закрутил роман прямо с секретарем Леи Органы. Хакс знал цифры: они обошли «пилотов» по продажам и от их станции на счет детского дома поступила значительная сумма. Детского дома, которым заведовал Люк Скайуокер, брат Леи, и что-то Хаксу подсказывало, что Кайло был связан с ними.

— Да, неплохой вышел, я даже повесил у себя дома.

— Будешь любоваться январем?

— Отнюдь, — Рен полуобернулся к нему. — Вообще-то я люблю осень.

— Вот как, — черт, почему Хакс так нервничает. Милли словно почувствовала беспокойство хозяина и спрыгнула с колен, чтобы поближе подобраться к елке. — Раз у нас вечер откровений, то кто такой Бен? На ярмарке…

— Никто, — грубо прервал его Рен и вскочил с дивана, чуть не опрокинув чашку с грогом. Он прошелся по небольшой комнате от дивана до окна и обратно, чтобы затем нависнуть над Хаксом, назидательно наставив на него палец. — Бенджамин Соло существует лишь на бумаге. Ты должен знать лишь о Кайло Рене, уяснил?

— Да, Кайло, — Хакс смотрел снизу вверх и выжидал. Он первый раз назвал Рена по имени, и это воодушевляло, будоражило не только ум, но и определенные части тела.  
Тогда Рен не выдержал первым и буквально рухнул на Хакса, вовлекая его в глубокий, жадный поцелуй.

Он целовался, сжимая в своих крепких, сильных руках Хакса так, будто тот вот-вот опомнится и начнет вырываться из цепких объятий. Но Хакс откровенно забил, он охотно отвечал на поцелуи и ласку, прижимаясь к Рену сильнее. В комнате моментально стало душно, но диван под ними сейчас казался единственно удобной вещью. Рен повалился на диван спиной, увлекая за собой Хакса, который лежал теперь на нем и откровенно терся пахом, пока с него стягивали форменную майку.

С горем пополам они вдвоем избавились от всей одежды, едва прерывая поцелуи. Рен уже пытался засунуть по ходу дела руку в трусы к Хаксу, но тот позорно сообразил, что так все кончится слишком быстро, и оттолкнул ее. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на вылизывании чужого члена. Он так давно никому не отсасывал, что и забыл это восхитительное ощущение, когда ствол твердеет прямо во рту, а головка упирается в горло. Отчаянно не хватает воздуха, и все, что ты можешь делать, это всхлипывать с членом во рту и продолжать насаживаться, пока властная рука давит на затылок.  
Молодец, Армитаж Хакс, ты позволил Рену подчинить себя.

Он и не думал, что будет чувствовать себя более охуенно, но Рен внезапно прервал минет и дернул Хакса выше на себя. Он обхватил руками зад Хакса и развел ягодицы. Смоченный одной слюной палец вошел с трудом, и Хакс сжал зубы от боли. Из глаз брызнули слезы, но он упорно продолжал терпеть растяжку. К пальцу добавился второй, Рен действовал аккуратно и выверенно, как будто Хакс был ценнейшей вещью. Тем самым человеком, которого следовало вынести из пылающего дома.

Но в данный момент огонь разлился по телу Хакса — когда неприятные ощущения сменились полным блаженством. Рен согнул пальцы и задел простату, до отчаяния хотелось, чтобы он прошелся по ней еще раз.

— Кайло, — прохрипел Хакс, насаживаясь на его пальцы и цепляясь руками за мощные плечи. Рен под ним завороженно уставился на него, хотя бедром Хакс чувствовал все еще его возбужденный член. От нетерпения Хакс провел рукой по собственному стояку и дернул бедрами.

— Повтори, — умоляюще прошептал Рен, — повтори это имя.

— Кайло, — Хакс наклонился к нему и поцеловал. — Кайло, прошу, трахни меня уже, наконец.

Тогда Рен зарычал и умудрился перевернуть их на узком диванчике так, что Хакс оказался уже под ним. Рен быстро подмял его под себя. И Хакс инстинктивно согнул ноги в коленях так, чтобы Рену удобнее было пристроиться у его входа. Он вошел плавно, давая Хаксу время привыкнуть к ощущению абсолютной наполненности. Затем Рен на пробу качнулся вперед, вырвав первый стон у Хакса. Вероятно, приободрившись, он начал размеренно двигаться внутри, и Хакс не заметил, как стал сам подмахивать ему. Стоны и хрипы обоих разносились по комнате все громче, а толчки становились чаще. В какой-то момент Хакс повернул голову и заметил Милли, которая сидела под елкой и пристально за ними наблюдала. Хакс понадеялся, что кошка не вздумает присоединиться к ним и не запрыгнет на спину Рену, принимая все за игру. Словно прочитав его мысли, Милли фыркнула, почесала себя за ухом и улеглась под елку задом к ним. Можно подумать, ей было какое-то дело до того, что ее хозяина сейчас трахали так, как никогда в жизни.

— О боже, Хакс, позволь кончить в тебя, — Рен нависал над ним, с трудом упираясь локтями по обеим сторонам от него.

— Не раньше, чем я, Рен, — Хакс был на пределе, одной рукой дроча себе и кусая Рена везде, куда мог дотянуться. Наверное, утром вся его шея и плечи окажутся в засосах. Эта мысль добила Хакса, и с протяжным стоном он кончил себе на грудь.  
Рену не потребовалось много времени, и через пару толчков он последовал за ним. Хакс сжал внутри себя его член, поэтому чувствовал каждую пульсацию, пока Рен изливался в него. Черт, они только что трахнулись без резинки, и раньше бы Хакс никогда не допустил подобного. Промелькнула мысль о ежегодном медицинском обследовании пожарных, и он слегка успокоился, а потом Рен рухнул на него сверху, продолжая тяжело и горячо дышать куда-то в шею. Хакс улыбнулся и поцеловал его в волосы. Он способен временно потерпеть на себя это тело — не развалится. Он лениво погладил Рена по спине, с удовольствием отмечая, что оставил следы и там. Кажется, в порыве страсти он поставил себе цель пометить Рена — нет, Кайло — для себя.

— Охуенно, — отозвался наконец Кайло. — У меня еще никогда не было такого охуенного сочельника.

А вот и разговоры о личном, Хакс внутреннее бы все еще к ним не готов. Но он молча взял Кайло за подбородок, притянул к себе и поцеловал как можно нежнее. Он тоже был рад, что впервые за долгое время проводит Рождество не один. И надеялся, что это не только сентиментальный секс по случаю праздника. В конце концов, впереди был целый новый год, и Хакс готов был переворачивать календарь месяц за месяцем вместе с Кайло.

— А мне нравится май, — он как можно игривее улыбнулся.

— Правда, что ли? — Кайло понял намек и заерзал на Хаксе, вставая.

По остывшей коже тут же пробежался холодок, и Хакс пожалел, что на диване не завалялось никакого пледа.

— Иди сюда, — Кайло приглашающе раскрыл объятия, и Хаксу просто не оставалось ничего иного, как поиграть с ним в обнимашки.

Они так и сидели до конца смены, в тихом и уютном уединении. Это было первое спокойное Рождество на станции, и Хакс не знал, кого благодарить за такое чудо. Очевидно, это было оно, раз утром из сводок он узнал, что все вызовы пришлись на станцию «пилотов». А еще Кайло сварил ему кофе, только у себя дома, и Милли от испуга не забилась под кровать в новом месте. Она вполне по-хозяйски обошла квартиру Кайло и осталась довольно мурчать в кресле. Хакс отсыпался рядом с Кайло, и все у них было хорошо.


End file.
